


Welcome!

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 10 OT+ Fics [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Jack's the new one here, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "(Everyone/Sandman) they welcome him back to life. With sex.^^^^^(Well, everyone but Pitch, please?)Full consensual sex/fluff/kisses/cuddles/etc."Aw man, I really like this prompt. May want to revisit it again in more of an AU/strange!Guardians situation, but right now this fill is in the ordinary RotG universe.Welcome back to life, Sandy. Welcome to the Guardians, Jack. (Also we end up staying just around kissing here, sorry, I guess, but Sandy really likes kissing, so.)
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North/Sanderson Mansnoozie/Toothiana
Series: My Top 10 OT+ Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644124
Kudos: 19
Collections: RotG Polyamory Fics





	Welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 3/19/2014.

When they leave Burgess, Jack’s only a little surprised to see that Tooth and Bunny have settled on either side of Sandy in the sleigh, Bunny’s arm around his shoulders, Tooth’s arm around his waist. He’d join them if there was more room on the seat. Now that the battle’s over and there’s more time to think and to process what had happened, Jack wants nothing more than the physical confirmation that Sandy was back, really back. That the other Guardians, who, after all, know him better, want the same, is only to be expected.  
  
North turns to them from his place at the front of the sleigh. “Where to, Guardians? The Pole is probably in most order, unless Sandy…”  
  
Sandy smiles at all of them, an island with a shell-like palace on it forming above his head.  
  
“To Dreamland, then!” North shouts.  
  


* * *

  
  
Dreamland isn’t anywhere on Earth—that much is obvious to Jack, as he looks up at the deep blue sky with huge gold stars densely spilled across it. He makes a point to remember to ask about it later. Maybe when they’re all somewhere else. Ever since they arrived, he’s felt relaxed, languorous—certainly not in the mood to ask technical questions. The others have, too—he saw it as they walked to this “room” of sorts. Bunny’s stance relaxed, Tooth’s movements became just that much slower, and the footprints North left in the sand became slightly shallower.  
  
When the destination Sandy led them to turned out to be something like half a giant, hollow, golden pearl, sunk in the sand, with masses of soft, fluffy blankets and pillows inside, they had all settled in at once, quietly, in a rough circle with Sandy at the center.  
  
Jack turns his gaze from the sky so he can look again at Sandy and the rest of the Guardians—Sandy, who really is back, really, really; and the others who have really accepted him, not just because the Moon said so, as at first, but because he’s helped them, helped the children. He belongs with them, and it’s wonderful to belong with them on this golden Dreamland shore…  
  
When he turns back to the group, Tooth is kissing Sandy, and Sandy is _very much_ kissing back. Neither Bunny or North seem bothered by this, and North, in fact, is even running one of his hands through Sandy’s hair.  
  
“I think I missed something,” Jack says.  
  
“Well, we were all very worried for Sandy, and so I think it is him that we all want to pay attention to now,” says North. “Do not worry, you will still have your initiation. Now is ordinary—eh, not so ordinary—post-battle—”  
  
“What North’s trying to say,” Tooth says, letting Bunny pick up Sandy, who immediately takes the opportunity to dig his fingers into the ruff on Bunny’s chest and nuzzle against his neck, “is that we would wait for the formal ceremony, but we just came so close to losing Sandy, after being apart from each other for so long, and forgetting why we all worked together, that now that we have him back,” she smiles a little sheepishly, “well, it’s hard to think of waiting. And you did take the Guardian oath.” She takes his hands and gently pulls him closer to the group.  
  
“Now I know I missed something,” Jack says. “You’re talking like you’re all married and you just…married…me.” He can only stare as Tooth nods enthusiastically, a sand thumbs-up appears above Sandy.  
  
“Exactly!” North exclaims, while Bunny, seeing Jack’s dumbfounded expression, rolls his eyes.   
  
“Wait, so you didn’t explain that to him when you were alone? North…” He shakes his head and pulls Sandy into a closer embrace.  
  
“You two just had fight! It did not seem like good time.”  
  
Bunny and Sandy separate, and Bunny turns to Jack. “Look, seeing as how you didn’t know about this part of being a Guardian, this is probably something you’ve got to think about, and if we’ve made you uncomfortable…”  
  
“I…” Jack feels himself blushing. “I’m actually—surprisingly?—okay with this. I mean, I’d heard rumors from other spirits but then since they didn’t seem to be true and we had other things to think about…that is, I’m not sure where I’m going with this. But you’re all suddenly more intimidating again.”  
  
“We don’t—” Bunny begins.  
  
“That is why you will be in charge for making things official! But now is time for Sandy,” North says, interrupting.  
  
“Sorry we’re impatient!” Tooth says, and kisses Jack’s cheek. “But we’re so rarely in danger!” She turns to Sandy. “It’s not every day we get to welcome someone back from the dead.”  
  
Sandy somehow manages to bow while seated and smiles at Jack.  
  
“You want me to help welcome you back?” Jack asks.  
  
Sandy smiles wider, opening his arms and waggling his eyebrows. Jack can’t help but laugh—still, he scoots over to the pillow Sandy’s sitting on so he can accept his offered embrace. He’s warm as a summer’s day, solid, comforting, soothing—but Jack doesn’t plan to fall asleep right now. “What do you like, Sandy?”  
  
The others share a look heavy with nostalgia, but Jack doesn’t notice, as Sandy presses the fingers of one perfect little hand to his own lips, then Jack’s.  
  
“It’s hard to get good at kissing when everyone ignores you,” Jack murmurs. He can’t decipher the symbols that follow, but North laughs. He hopes he’ll remember to ask about that later, but if he doesn’t—oh well.  
  
His memories will be much better filled with the feeling of Sandy’s soft, warm lips against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #surprise marriage! newhusband!Jack! moresomes!#fluuuuuufffff
> 
> zinfandelli said: all the yesssssss


End file.
